Tuck Me to Sleep
by SWtRLF
Summary: Mei can't sleep, which leads to her texting Hana and Junkrat. Thankfully, both of them have the perfect way of helping her out! One Shot idea that I just couldn't resist. Enjoy!


Mei couldn't sleep. No matter how she tossed and turned, no matter how she tried to clear her mind and relax, she just couldn't seem to drift off for the evening. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, sighing softly to herself. Her long hair flowed around her shoulders, before she grabbed her usual hair pin from her nightstand and twisted the well kept hair into it's standard bun atop her head. She then grabbed her glasses, the world becoming much clearer even as the only light she currently had was that of the moon shining in through her window. After all her time away from the watch point, Mei had been finding it rather hard to get a good night sleep on a nightly basis. She had felt as though she had missed out on too many things in her absence.

She stretched a bit, her snowflake patterned leggings and simple sports bra clinging to her form. She grabbed her new phone off of it's charger and starting to flip through her contacts. The small clock in the upper corner informed her that it was only a little after eleven, which made her groan as she had just laid down at half past ten. Her thumb fingered through the listing of names, the list itself not very large considering she didn't have many people outside of those who were other residents of the watch point. She pulled her knees up to her chest as she looked through the names, wondering if anyone was still up.

Smiling softly, she tapped on Hana. She knew that if anyone was up at this hour, it was the Korean gamer. The younger girl had gone off on many tangents about her long nights spent playing countless games, going into great detail about things that Mei had no clue about. While Mei wasn't completely ignorant of video games, the Korean was on a whole other level. Mei giggled to herself as she thought about how intense the small girl could get, even going so far as to make noises with her mouth as she pantomimed her gaming actions. With a few more thumb presses, Mei brought up the message writer on her phone, quickly starting a conversation.

 _Hey Hana, are you awake?_

Mei watched her phone screen for a few minutes, now scared that the was actually asleep and that she might accidentally wake her up. An irrational fear came over Mei, as she didn't want to be the cause for someone else not getting sleep. She bit her lip nervously as a few more moments passed. Her phone finally lit up and vibrated softly, erasing the doubt.

 _Sleep is for the weak! What's up?_

Even over text, Mei could easily tell the tone of the girl's voice.

 _Call me weak, because I want to sleep so badly and can't._

 _Well come over and see me! I'm sure my fans wouldn't mind!_

Mei's eyes went a bit wide. Fans? There's no way that 76 would have allowed Hana to bring anyone here, right? Mei's worry and thought got her caught up for a few minutes, her phone's vibration pulling her out of it. Another text from Hana.

 _Don't worry, I meant internet fans! I'm streaming a game right now and tons of people are watching me! I'm sure the two of us together would get a big boost in views though! ;D_

Mei shook her head as if the girl was here in the room, feeling her face growing hot at the thought of more than a few people being able to see her in her current state. She was half dressed and her hair was a mess and... another text?

 _Second thought, just mentioning you made chat get reeeeeally weird. I had to ban a few people. So maybe another time? Why don't you text that junker guy that you loooooove?~ ;)_

Mei's face got even hotter, her eyes having skipped over most of the text as she didn't really understand what the girl had meant until that last sentence. Her mind wandered to the man that Hana was referencing, her hands growing a bit sweaty as nervousness filled her. She swallowed a bit hard as her thumb seemed to move on it's own to back out of the messenger and scroll to his name.

Jamison "Junkrat" Fawkes.

Mei's breathing grew a bit faster and shallower, though she wasn't sure why. She and Jami had been having a wonderful time since their mission together. Sure it had been a little strange at first,as Jami had his quirks. But everyone around seemed to be getting along fine with it and honestly the two of them were grown adults, they could do as they pleased. But Hana implying that Mei loved Jamison was just a touch much. She hadn't really thought over it herself, though now her mind was filled with various romantic scenes.

Watching the sun go down as she laid against him.

Stargazing on the rooftops of the watchpoint.

Jami on top of her and...

Mei let out an audible 'eep!' as her mind shifted to such a lewd thought so quickly. She shook her head to try and shoo the image from her brain but it seemed to be of little use. She couldn't deny that she had thought about doing things like that for a while now, but she didn't want to rush things between her and Jami. He seemed to enjoy their time together but was never the first one to give affection. Mei didn't blame him though and he was far too cute each time she kissed him unexpectedly. But to go from kissing to... that?

Her body grew hot as she mulled it over in her head now, her blanket being thrown from her body in a failed attempt to cool down by any means possible. Her breathing had slowed a bit, her thumbs slowly bringing up the messenger once more. Nervously, she typed away.

 _Jami, are you awake?_

Although she felt some slight relief as she hit send, the creeping doubt began to crawl up her back as the seconds became minutes of waiting. She knew that Jami liked his sleep and that he was never up this late unless it was to blow something new up. She tried to think over if he had mentioned any new little things he had found to subject to his explosive test. She didn't notice her phone until it vibrated a second time. She swallowed hard as she opened the lock screen, the corners of her mouth softly curving to a smile.

 _ye_

Mei stifled a giggle, the simple one word response making her imagine the man face down in his pillow, only one eye peeking out to send the message. She felt more relaxed now at least, even though there was a chance she had woken him up.

 _I can't sleep._

The next message was quicker to come.

 _need a tuckin?_

Mei felt her body growing hot again, even though she knew that he had meant to put a space between those words. Though the T key was very close to the F. He wouldn't be that brash and bold about this though, would he? Mei's thumbs twirled over one another as she read and reread the message, her brain jumping though hoops to convince itself that he hadn't meant the words to be taken in a sexual nature. But what if he had?

Mei's breathing was hot and labored, her clothing feeling a bit more constricting as it grew harder to convince herself that he **hadn't** meant it to be taken sexually. Maybe he was finally taking the lead in things? She felt something switch inside her, fear melting away as she smiled. She could do this, she wanted to do this. She went to type out a message but instead clicked on the small camera icon, her heart racing as she slid along the wall that her bed rested against.

She bit her lip as she looked into her phone, seeing the image of herself in the screen. The light of the moon splayed over her form just enough to be picked up. Before she thought too hard about what she was doing, her bra had been pulled up to reveal her smooth and soft breasts to the open air. The cool air against them only seemed to light the fire in Mei's belly further, her leggings finding their way to about halfway down her legs. She panted as she saw herself so exposed, so open. Her right hand quickly made itself known between those luscious thighs, the damp warmth that greeted it only solidifying the thought in Mei's mind that this was the right thing to do. Her thumb quickly tapped the button on screen, the image being placed into the messenger before her left thumb worked quickly to add a small message.

 _I need you._

As her thumb pressed the send button, Mei felt a cold chill run down her back at what she had just done. Part of her was scared that she had gone a bit too far, though the warmth that she felt between her legs sang a different tune. The phone in her hand felt heavier as each second passed, her other hand idly rubbing that slickness between her burning thighs. Her breathing grew heavier, soft pants fogging up the screen of her phone. Her eyes closed, her focus shifting from waiting nervously to enjoying the feeling of her hand as it worked.

She had never truly taken the time to explore herself like this, always far too busy. Before her freezing incident all she did was work and sleep, the station needing constant supervision to maintain it's optimal running performance. After she had returned to the watch point, it had either been missions or any other excuse to work. Perhaps that's why she hadn't been getting any good sleep? Mei found herself unable to think clearly enough for an answer as one of her fingers pushed itself inside that soaking entrance.

"Ahhhn..." She softly gasped to herself as the finger got a small taste of the furnace like heat and clamping tightness that resided between those legs. She wasn't quite sure how similar this would end up being compared to if Jami did it but as long as it felt anything like this, she didn't care. Her finger began to slowly slip in and out, curling slightly as Mei let out hot and short lust fueled gasps. She was so focused on herself that she had completely ignored her phone, the thing having fallen from her hand and sitting beside her on the bed.

A sudden knock at the door made the girl jump, her finger instantly pulling away from the shock of potentially being caught. In the heat of the moment her addled mind had forgotten what she was waiting for. Mei quickly pulled her pants back up and leeft her bed to answer the door. Each step towards the door sent pleasured waves through her body, those skin clinging leggings rubbing against her bare body and growing damp in the process. Thankfully it was dark enough that whoever was at her door shouldn't notice, right?

Pulling the door open quickly, Mei expected to see Jami leaning in. His stature would have made it easy to just grab and pull him inside without much effort, thanks to his peg leg making it harder to stand his ground if Mei put enough force into the pull. What she got instead was two very large and innocent looking eyes staring her down.

"H-hana? What're you doin..."

"You always answer the door topless?"

Hana's interruption caught Mei off guard for a second, the words not clicking until she saw Hana grin widely. A quick look down was followed with a rush of blood to Mei's face and her arms shooting upwards to cover her still bare breasts. How had she forgotten such a thing?

"Don't be so shy Mei, I've seen quite a few pair of tits in my life and yours are probably some of the best. Ten outta ten!" Hana giggled before winking.

Mei shook her head as she pulled her bra back down and tried to regain her composure.

"W-what are you doing here? You said you were..."

"Streaming? Nah, games were too boring tonight. I figured I would come and hang out with you instead. Though you coulda told me it was clothes optional!"

Hana grinned as she pushed past Mei rather easily, the younger girl in a pair of long pajama pants and a cropped pajama shirt that had her bunny logo emblazoned on the chest. She flopped onto Mei's bed and stretched out, letting out a relieved sigh. Mei popped her head out the door and looked around, though she didn't see any sign of Jami just yet. Which was good, since she had to find a way to get rid of Hana now.

"H-hana, I was actually pretty close to falling asleep when you knocked so uhm.."

"Awww, come on! We haven't hung out in like forever! We could have a fun little sleep over!" Hana smiled cutely as she sat up, putting her hands into the shape of a heart. Mei sighed as she made her way back over to her bed, unable to keep up the fight against the girl.

"F-fine... just hand me my phone so I can uh..." Mei realized that she couldn't straight tell Hana why she needed her phone, though the girl seemed eager to help. She grabbed the thing from across the bed, her first finger accidentally tapping the button at the bottom of the phone to light the screen back up. Mei swallowed hard, her jaw clenched as she saw the girl grabbing for the now lit up phone. This was the first time that she had realized how perfect a lock on the phone would have been. Those small fingers swiped at the screen as Hana pulled it into her hands, the screen keeping her attention for much longer than it should have.

"Uhm... Hana, can you..."

Hana's grin grew wider as her eyes went from the phone screen to Mei, almost looking evil.

"Now I get why you wanted me gone!"

Mei's eyes were blinded for a second as the phone was flipped around, still within Hana's grasp. Apparently Jami had been texting Mei back for the last few minutes.

 _oh.._

 _wow.._

 _beautiful.._

Mei's face burned as she read the comments, her heart beating faster as she tried to grab the phone away from Hana now. Hana smirked as she pulled away, giggling as she waved the phone a bit from side to side.

"Mei and Jami, sittin in a tree..." She sang teasingly before the phone vibrated once more in her hand. Hana licked her lips, seeming to enjoy every second of this delicious scenario. She brought the phone back to her own sight, her face changing from a cocky look to that of impressed shock. She didn't speak for a few seconds, though her mouth pantomimed words. Mei finally grabbed the phone from the girl's hands, flipping it back around and quickly copying Hana's expression. Mei had gotten a dick pic, with a message along with it.

 _I need you too._

Mei bit her lip to the point that she thought it would bleed, pulling the phone close to her chest like a precious keepsake. Mei could feel her heart beating in her chest, her ears muffled by the sound of blood pumping. She hadn't expected a picture back, let alone in this scenario for Hana to see it all. She huffed as her eyes looked up to the girl, lips pursed.

"You need to leave now..."

"What?! Why?!"

Mei stared at the girl for a few seconds with a slight look of disbelief.

"Really? Why do you think you would be able to stay?"

"Because if it weren't for me you wouldn't have thought to text him in the first place!"

"I would too! Eventually..."

Hana sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, you would've just laid here all night and thought about it. I doubt you would've taken that picture and gotten that lovely one back! You totally owe me!" Hana was being far too aggressive with wanting to stay, something was off about this. Mei squinted slightly.

"Why do you want to stay so badly?"

Hana grinned and licked her lips as she leaned in close, her chest pushing against Mei's shoulder.

"Because I want in!"

Mei's glasses slipped down her nose a bit, only accenting the confused look that was on her face. She tried to stammer out a response but was silenced by a soft kiss from the other girl. Mei's eyes closed ever so slightly as those luscious lips pressed against her own, her body pushing against the younger girl as the fire within her began to spark once more. Hana pulled away with a soft giggle.

"Besides, I gotta make sure your guys' first time is one you'll never forget, right?"

Mei's lips were still parted a bit, her eyes finally opening as her mind was now blank except for the need for more. She nodded along with Hana's words, pulling her phone back out and looking over the picture once again, taking a deep breath as she began to type out a message.

"What're you gonna say?" Hana asked, cocking her head to one side. She had honestly been wanting to send the invitation text herself though as she watched Mei tap out excitedly, she found herself a bit more enthused by the mystery.

 _Come over, right now. Door's open. We'll be waiting~_

Mei grinned as she suddenly lunged at Hana, pulling them both onto her bed with her phone hanging in the air. Mei shoved her lips back against Hana's, her free hand pulling up both her own bra and Hana's shirt before pressing their chests together and snapping a quick pic. After the small vibration confirmed her action, Mei bit Hana's lip and pulled away with a smile that rivaled the one Hana had given earlier.

"Gotta make sure he can't refuse, right?"

Hana's face was a bit red as she watched Mei send the message, the girl used to being the one that was in control of these situations. She nodded though, licking her lips and getting more of Mei's sweet taste off of them.

"S-so how should we greet him? I mean, we could pretend to be asleep or..."

Mei threw her phone back on her side table, along with her glasses and hair pin. That dark hair flowed down along her back once more before she leaned back over to Hana and ran her hand along the cute girl's face.

"Shouldn't we welcome him with an enticing sight? Sleeping would just make him hesitant to come inside."

Part of Mei couldn't really believe that she was behaving this way but it was far too exciting. The closest that she had come to this feeling was when she had found some rare remains back in Antartica. Her lips met Hana's a few more times hungrily, her now completely free hands starting to explore the younger girl like she had been doing to herself only a few minutes before.

Wasting little time, Mei's soft hand slipped into those pajama pants and began to massage between the gamer's legs. Hana didn't fight it, instead letting out a soft gasp from the forwardness that Mei was displaying now. Mei could feel the warmth of Hana's body against her own, their soft breasts pushing against one another, Mei's a cup size or two larger.

Pulling away suddenly, Mei sat up and pulled her bra completely off before bringing her legs into the air and removing those soaked leggings from her body. The cool air once again met the slick warmth between her legs, the woman smiling as she looked over at the younger girl and licked her lips.

"Well come on, don't keep me waiting cutie!"

Hana bit her lip hard before smiling widely and rolling her eyes as if Mei had been asking her to do a laborious chore.

"Geeeeeez... fine! You horn dog!"

She pulled her shirt the rest of the way off, those soft young breasts bouncing as she flopped back onto the bed to throw her legs up and wiggle out of those pajama pants. Seemed neither of them were too fond of underwear.

Mei eagerly watched the girl strip before pulling the girl close to her, keeping their warm and soft skin close to one another as they laid there in waiting bliss. Mei kissed the girl's nose softly, giggling.

"So you've done this sort of thing before?" Mei didn't want to assume anything about Hana's sex life but with how confident and eager she was to get this going, Mei was curious.

Hana giggled a bit nervously, taking a few deep breaths before shaking her head.

"N-no. I've only had sex with a few guys and like one or two girls. Never both at the same time. But with all the stuff on the internet these days, a LOT of which already includes me in some fashion... I wanted to just see if it lived up to all the hype..."

Mei's eyebrow raised a bit. She hadn't taken too much interest in the sexual side of the web, but as she looked over the lovely girl's body, she could honestly see why so many people would want a piece of her. Mei leaned down and kissed the girl in a loving and passionate way. She felt the younger girl's lips pushing back with equal passion, her hot little tongue making itself known before Mei's tongue wrestled with it. The soft sounds of their kissing filled the once silent room, their heat rising as both girl's grew hungrier.

Hana grinned into their kiss before bucking upwards, her hands grabbing Mei's shoulders and switching their positions. The Korean pulled away and panted hotly.

"If he takes much longer... I'm not gonna be able to keep myself under control..." One of Hana's legs wrapped around Mei's, that hot slit between the younger girl's legs now grinding against one of Mei's thighs a tad roughly. With that same movement, Hana's own thigh was now returning the favor. Mei let out sweet moans with each slow grind between her legs, the words the girl spoke almost making Mei wish she could see the girl without restraint.

About that time, a faint knock filled the room. Both girls spun to face the closed door, both pairs of eyes boring holes into the metal with fiery lust. Mei piped up softly, her voice a coo as she called out.

"Come innnn!"

Hana couldn't fight the wide grin that came onto her face as the door slowly cracked, an obvious outline staring in at them. While there was always the slight chance that it wasn't who they had been waiting on, this minimal percentage was washed away as a soft and nervous cackle slipped through the doorway. Mei's heart melted as she heard the noise, realizing that this was probably a bit overwhelming for Jami as he had never seen her fully naked before. She smiled as she pushed Hana off of her, the younger girl keeping her eyes on the doorway and purposely keeping her legs spread as Mei crossed the room quickly.

"Don't be shy Jami, we'll take care of you. I promise."

The door opened up just enough for Mei to grab the man and pull him into a deep, lust fueled kiss. Her hot body pressed against him, finding that per usual he was only wearing shorts. Of course the thing she felt under those shorts was what she had been waiting to see in person. As she pulled him inside, she shut the door behind them. Jami stood there, still a little awestruck. Mei giggled as she locked her door now, spinning back around and hugging the man from behind. She took a deep breath of his slightly strange scent, a mixture of gunpowder and nitroglycerin, before dragging her hands down his chest and getting a grip on the waistband of his casual shorts. Mei whispered into the man's ear, nipping at the lobe softly.

"New rule. No clothes until morning."

Her hands suddenly forced the shorts down, revealing the skinny yet toned thighs that held the man up. Mei was now on her knees below Jami, forgetting just how tall he was when he wasn't hunched over. His breathing was already ragged as one of his hands ran along her soft cheek and chin, the two completely forgetting about their third for the time being. Jami finally spoke, whispering down to the woman he had grown to love in more ways than he knew possible.

"I'm yours love. Anything you want."

Mei's lips curled into a wide smile, her hands running along those toned thighs before gripping the man by his hips. Her eyes never left his as her mouth ran along that stiff length that throbbed in front of her, the girl planting soft kisses from time to time. Once she got to the base of his manhood she stuck out her hot, slick tongue and drug it back up to the tip of the member. She felt his thighs tense and squirm as she teased him, her plush lips kissing the man's tip and sucking softly. A groan slipped from his mouth, his eyes closing slightly from the pleasure that now coursed through his body.

"nnnf..."

Without warning, Mei shoved herself forward hungrily. She hadn't ever done something like this before, but she was too determined to let anything get in her way of giving the man a night he wouldn't forget. The taste of his manhood within her mouth was strange as she slowly grew accustomed to it. Her breathing was growing quick, even as she tried to calm herself. She slipped backwards slowly, dragging her teeth ever so softly against Jami's length as she suckled on it as best she could. Her lips came back to suck on that tip, popping off softly with a smile up at the man before her cute voice rung in his ears.

"Was that good Jami?"

A nod was all she got in response, the man biting his lip a bit as he swallowed. He was glad that she had pulled off when she had, as the fear of what might have happened had she not ran through his mind. He had assumed that he wouldn't be able to last very long, considering it was their first time and it had been hard enough to keep from doing so simply from the invitation he had gotten. The man took a few deep breaths before motioning to the bed with his head.

"C-can I?"

Mei smiled and giggled before standing quickly and pulling the man into another kiss, now feeling that slick member between her hot thighs. She had thought the picture had gotten her needy but feeling the real life thing so close to where she needed it was almost enough to make her jump him before he could even make it to the bed. So she instead made a compromise and pushed Jami onto the bed, his head bouncing softly as he stared at Mei. She climbed on top of him with a curled grin, licking her lips as she straddled the man, her hips bucking against the now drooling member.

"Hey there big boy, hopefully you didn't forget about little ole me!"

Hana made herself known once more, popping up in front of Jami's face and kissing his nose with a wink. His head had landed right between her legs, the younger girl dragging her hands up his body as she intently watched Mei having her own fun.

"You did bring protection, right Jami? Wouldn't want any internal explosions now would we?"

Hana giggled as both Mei and Jami's faces went beet red, neither of them having thought about such things in the heat of the moment. The younger girl laughed a bit, hopping off the bed to grab her pants and shuffle through the pockets. She made sure to bend over as far as she could to show off, knowing the man's eyes were following her for the time being.

"Luckily for you both, I came well prepared!"

With one fluid motion, Hana pulled out a long line of condoms. The things flowed there softly in the moonlight as both Jami and Mei looked on. Hana ripped one off, throwing the rest by the end of the bed before she crawled on top of Jami rather lewdly. Her legs straddled his chest, that young slit mere inches from his face now. His eyes were able to barely see over the younger girl's back as she bent over and grabbed a hold of that impressive length, tearing open the condom packaging with her teeth. She stroked the man a few times before giving the drooling tip a quick kiss. She pulled out the rubber and placed it perfectly over that tip, fingers slowly and teasingly dragging the material over the length until it was nice and snug in place.

"There we go... now you can fuck like rabbits. At least until big boy here does what he does best..."

Hana made her way back up and kissed Mei softly, dragging her tongue along her lips to get a faint taste of Jami's member from her friend. She made a cute little noise before taking Mei's hips into her hands, pulling the woman closer in order to drag that hot entrance along the rubber covered member. Soon enough Mei was grinding along Jami's tip, the man panting hotly against Hana's lower body as his hands gripped Mei's thighs tightly. He was losing his mind. He needed to feel Mei on him, feel every inch of her. He went to push his hips upwards, Mei sharing this thought as she matched his thrust with a downward push.

"Ahhhn!"

The room filled with both of their voices, the two lovers finally becoming one. Hana smiled widely as she watched the two of them grow closer to each other slowly, her hips starting to push against Jami's face as she felt those hot breaths cascading along her lips. At the same time she pushed her face into those large breasts in front of her, soft lips parting to take in a nipple and suck on it. The small girl seemed to be in her element now, doing whatever she could to keep both Jami and Mei in a constant state of bliss.

Jami released Mei's thighs, keeping the job of pleasing the woman to his hips as they pushed upwards at a slow pace. He was glad to note that the condom was keeping him from losing himself as quickly as he thought, allowing him to give in a bit more to the lustful cravings that now filled his stomach. His free arms wrapped around Hana's waist, his eyes closing as he met the smaller girl's downward hip pushes with his mouth. His hot tongue danced along that soaking furnace that had been given to him, the thing wriggling against her for a few seconds before pushing into the tightness with relative ease.

Mei panted as her eyes were taking in every inch of what was laid out before her. She felt Jami inside her now, pushing upwards continuously. She didn't know if she could handle all of him but she was going to make sure that she gave every last ounce of energy to try. Her hands were starting to feel useless, until she felt Hana at her breasts, her nipples being taken into that warm mouth and suckled, drawing out louder sounds. One of Mei's hands came up and grabbed the younger girl's head from behind, making sure to push her into the pillow like breast more. She smiled as she felt the moaning of Hana against her, the sight of Jami using Hana as well making those thick hips of hers work that member faster.

Hana finally forced herself to pull away from that luscious breast, panting hotly as she pulled herself up closer to Mei's face and couldn't stop herself from breathing heavily against the older woman's lips.

"Mei.. he's so... nngh fuck..."

Mei held the girl's head in her hands, those words of bliss sputtering out of the girl's mouth as Jami's tongue went to town inside of her. Mei was growing wetter, feeling her hips slamming down further onto her lover as his own hips were soon matching her in speed and power. The loud, wet slaps of their bodies meeting soon filled the room, overpowering the moans, groans and pants of the three.

A few minutes of this lust triangle passed before Hana began to grip at Mei tightly. Her sounds got higher pitched in the few seconds it took Mei to pull the girl into a kiss, her body reacting and somehow knowing exactly what was happening. Jami smacked that young little ass hard, gripping it as his tongue slithered around inside Hana's soaked entrance. He could feel the hole tightening and pulsating, his member throbbing inside Mei in reaction.

"FUUUUUuuuuuuuUUUUUUuccccckkkkkkk!"

Hana's hips and crotch pushed down roughly on Jami's face, starting to grind as her climax hit her like a wrecking ball. Her grip on Mei kept her upright, the two of them making out, even if it was a bit one sided as Hana was more preoccupied with letting out squeals of delight. After a few seconds she pushed herself away from the other two, her sweat covered body basking in the light of the moon as she panted heavily, twitching slightly as she giggled.

"Holy... moly..."

Mei smiled as she watched the girl revel in bliss, before she found herself being pulled into another kiss by Jami. Her eyes shut, hair being run through by his hands as that tongue once again found it's way into a lovely girl's hole. Mei pushed herself against the man, once again forgetting that Hana was even there save for the taste of her cum that had stained Jami's mouth and tongue.

The man was completely changed from his usual nervous self. He was in control of the situation, taking over Mei's hips with his tight grip as his upwards thrusts began to grow faster and deeper. Mei could barely keep up any longer, too consumed by the pleasure of both that throbbing member slamming within her hot walls AND the fact that she found the loss of control incredibly stimulating. She was just along for the ride now, holding on tightly to her lover.

Jami pulled away from their kiss, panting roughly against her ear.

"I can't hold on... much longer... I need to..."

Mei pushed her lips back against his powerfully, holding onto him tightly before rolling over so that Jami was on top. As soon as she felt her back hit the bed, she let out a loud groan of pleasure as Jami had quickly taken to the new position. Even though he only had one real leg, he didn't seem to have any problems with shoving himself within her soaking walls now that he was fully in control of the show. Mei felt her breasts bounce with every thrust, her eyes opening and closing repeatedly as she found it hard to watch him work with the pleasure wracking her body.

"Ahn... Jami... Jamison please..."

Mei huffed as she stared up at the man, tongue hanging out slightly as she begged for him to finish. She had wanted to feel him and she wanted to feel every last part of what he had to offer. She needed to feel him finish inside her.

Hearing his name in such a manner made it impossible to hold on any longer. Jami pressed himself against Mei and slammed in as deeply as he could go, their slick hips filling the room with one last loud slap.

Both of their bodies locked up around each other, Mei clutching the man tightly as his arms wrapped around her hips to keep their lower bodies together. Their heads were pushed into the other's neck, hot breathing the only noise they could hear at this point. The warmth that suddenly released into Mei made her tighten her grip, her hungry body causing those hips to slide upwards even though the protection that covered the man's member kept the warmth from going too deeply inside her.

They laid there in bliss for a minute or so, Jami finally pulling back just enough to kiss along Mei's jawline.

"I love you."

Mei felt her face getting hot, amazed that she could feel it even after what they had just done. She clung to Jami and couldn't help herself from smiling.

"I love you too."

Jami planted another loving kiss on her, pulling away and releasing the heat that had been trapped between their bodies. He looked over her with a soft smile, giggling in that usual nervous way that Mei had fallen in love with.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Just thought of a really bad joke."

Mei sighed and shook her head with a small smile, of COURSE he had.

Hana slowly scooted over to Mei, pulling at Jami and forcing him between the pair of soft bodies. Her hand quickly removed that quite full condom, Jami letting out a soft groan, still a bit sensitive. Hana rolled over, tying the thing before tossing it away and curling back into the man with Mei opposite her. Their heads rested on Jami's chest, listening to the strangely soothing offbeat heart.

The moonlight slowly started to fade as they laid there, all three of them soon passing out from the draining of both their pent up excitement and physical needs.


End file.
